This invention relates to communication networks, and, more particularly, to a communication network in which digital information such as documents and audio information are integrated.
With the advent of lower cost, faster, and more sophisticated computers, the mechanisms for communication of information between human beings and computing systems continues to improve. Word processors permit the text of documents to be created and modified, either locally or in conjunction with networks of users. Electronic mail allows messages to be left in electronic "mailboxes" for later reading. Voice mail performs a similar function for voice messages, permitting them to be left in voice mailboxes for later review.
These systems, however, have not addressed and improved some of the most important and commonly used modes of communication between persons. In many instances, for example, a text document is created by one person on a word processor, and distributed to others for discussion and review. When the reviewers are together in a single place, they typically provide their comments verbally, there is discussion, and finally the document is annotated or revised. There is an opportunity to orally exchange and discuss viewpoints before the document is modified.
When the reviewers are working alone, they each typically make their comments in writing, either on the margin of a hard copy document or in a separate portion of the document if it is circulated electronically on a network. These written comments may be made available for consideration by the other reviewers. There is, however, no opportunity for each reviewer to present views orally.
The absence of effective oral communication in some instances can have an important adverse effect on the final document. Many persons can interact better and be more persuasive orally than in writing. Oral communication carries voice tones, volumes, inflections, and emphases that convey information in addition to that conveyed by the written transcription of the spoken words. When the documents are circulated through an electronic network and the only way to make comments is through typed input, those who do not type well are seriously hampered. Such persons may give up on their attempt to present their points, with the result that important views may never be considered by the author and the other reviewers.
Advances in technology have provided some aid for those who prefer oral communication. Speech synthesis capability that creates audible speech from digital signals is available. There is progress on the inverse problem, speech recognition, but effective speech recognition systems require considerable improvement before they become widely used. There are programs that run on a single, local computer, such as some versions of IBM.RTM. Displaywrite.RTM. computer software, that permit audio comments to be inserted into word processor documents. The available programs are not readily adapted to network applications, because the hardware that records and plays back digitized speech is often not compatible among the various types of computer work stations connected to the network.
There is a need for a networked communication system that permits a number of persons to interact with both digitally stored information such as written text and audio information such as speech, without communicating simultaneously. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.